Beristri Lima
by wilting protea
Summary: Alkisah di sebuah negeri antah berantah, hiduplah seorang saudagar kaya raya bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang tinggal bersama kelima istrinya.


**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Alkisah di sebuah negeri antah berantah, hiduplah seorang saudagar kaya raya bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang tinggal bersama kelima istrinya.

Pada suatu sore sang saudagar muda tengah duduk bersantai di ruang tengah sambil memilin-milin sesuatu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kirinya.

Melihat hal itu, Temari, istri pertamanya datang menghampiri dan menegur,"Lagi ngapain sich ?"

"Ini, lho" Naruto menunjukkan benda ditangannya,"kalau dilihat seperti plastik, tapi kalau dipegang rasanya seperti karet. Aneh kan? Coba saja lihat."

Temari yang penasaran asal saja meraih benda di tangan Naruto itu dan ikut memilin-milinnya. "Iya, ya. Unik," komentarnya.

"Tuch kan."

"Benda apa sich ini? Dapat darimana?"

"Dari hidung."

WHAT??!!!

Bletak !!!

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Jangan tanya apa yang baru saja dilakukan Temari pada jidatnya. Lagipula, kekerasan dalam rumah tangga sama sekali tak perlu diekspos, bukan?

Belum sampai Naruto kelar menangisi benjolnya, Sakura datang dari ruang sebelah.

"Tadi suara apa?" tanya istri ketiga berambut pink itu.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Temari cepat.

Sakura ber'oh' ria sambil membalik badan, hendak kembali ke kamarnya di ruang sebelah. Saat itulah tanpa sengaja ditabraknya Hinata yang datang membawa sepiring penuh brownies kukus.

"I'm sorry," ujar Sakura sok inggris.

"I'm sorry, too," balas sang istri kelima secara spontan.

"I'm sorry three(?)" sambung Sakura lagi.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry five."

Hinata bingung. Diam. Cengo. Diamini oleh Naruto dan Temari yang ikut memandang Sakura dengan mulut mangap.

Oke, oke, ini memang tidak lucu.

Kecengoan tiga orang itu rupanya tidak bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba saja datang istri kedua, Ino, dengan raut wajah penggosip ulung yang terpampang jelas.

"Kalian sudah dengar kabar paling panas?" tanya Ino penuh semangat.

Empat kepala menggeleng bersamaan.

"Anak perempuan tetangga sebelah kita yang pendeta itu jadi model majalah porno!" seru Ino sambil membentangkan halaman tengah majalah yang tadi ia bawa.

"Coba lihat," Naruto meraih majalah itu dari tangan Ino dan membuka lebar matanya.

Pada halaman tengah itu Naruto berteriak, "Ya Tuhan!"

Pada halaman berikutnya Naruto memekik, "Ya ampun!"

Pada halaman selanjutnya Naruto berkata, "Ya abis!"

Plaaakk !!!

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Ino merampas kembali majalah itu dari tangan Naruto dan menggunakannya untuk mendatangkan teman bagi benjolan di jidat suaminya.

Malang benar.

Berikutnya masuklah istri keempat, Tenten, ke ruang tengah yang mulai ramai itu sambil memegangi memar di kepalanya.

"Kepalamu kenapa?" tanya Temari.

"Ini gara-gara Ino!" jawab Tenten sewot sambil menuding kearah Ino.

Tapi Ino tak terima, "Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Tadi kan kamu boncengin aku naik motor. Eh, seenaknya saja kamu biarin aku jatuh!"

"Itu sich bukan salahku," Ino berkilah,"Aku kan sudah bilang supaya pegangan. Kenapa nggak mau?"

"Sudah kok! Kenceng banget, malah!"

"Bohong!", Ino tak percaya,"Memang kamu pegangannya dimana?"

"Ya di pager rumah!"

GUBRAK!!!

Lima orang nyaris nyungsep di lantai dengan suksesnya kalau saja tak terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto pada si pengetuk.

"Saya, Tuan. Kakashi."

"Oh, masuklah."

Kemudian masuklah Kakashi, sang kepala pelayan menyusul Naruto dan kelima istrinya. Kakashi berdiri di samping kiri tuan rumah setelah tak lupa memberi salam pada para nyonya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini, Tuan. Ada 3 karyawan baru yang butuh penempatan kerja."

"Siapa saja?"

"Yang pertama bernama Tsunade. Usianya 50-an. Tadinya seorang ibu rumah tangga."

"Berikan padanya kunci gudang," Naruto menjawab cepat, "tempat itu perlu dibereskan."

"Baik," Kakashi mencatat ucapan majikannya lalu melanjutkan,"Yang kedua bernama Sasori. Umurnya 35 tahun. Pekerjaan sebelumnya supir angkot."

"Berikan kunci garasi. Saya sedang butuh supir."

Kakashi mencatat lagi,"Yang terakhir bernama Karin. Usianya 20-an. Pekerjaan sebelumnya…-ergghh-…pekerja seks?"

"Baiklah, berikan kunci-kamar saya!"

Jawaban mantap Naruto rupanya membawa petaka. Kakashi langsung minggat tanpa pamit begitu menyadari aura pembunuh yang menjalari ruangan itu.

Keringat dingin meleleh di dahi Naruto. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat melihat kearah istri-istrinya dan juga benda yang mereka pegang.

Sakura mengepal-ngepalkan tangan. Bukan pertanda baik.

Temari menggenggam sebuah kipas cendana. Baiklah, kipas itu kelihatannya tak berbahaya.

Hinata masih memegang piring berisi brownies. Yang ini juga bukan masalah besar sekalipun bila piring itu mendarat di jidat Naruto.

Ino tampak menggulung majalah yang tadi. Tak apa, Naruto masih bisa menerima tabokan si rambut pirang.

Terakhir adalah Tenten. Dan istri keempatnya itu membawa-ya Tuhan! Gergaji ?!!

*sensor*

Maaf. Sekali lagi, kekerasan dalam rumah tangga bukanlah sesuatu yang layak diekspos. Akhirnya author tak bertanggung jawab ini hanya bisa berdoa demi keselamatan sang pemeran utama kita.

Apakah anda ingin beristri lima?


End file.
